The Joker's Mind
by tngolfplayer
Summary: The Joker is free from Arkham again, and this time he had a brush with sanity and reality, and now knows exactly how to beat the Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**7 AM The Batcave**

Slowly, Batman pulled his cowl off and loosened his cape. His body ached with pain, age, and anger. Another twelve hours this night and still no sign of the Joker. Escaped from Arkham over three weeks ago and not a peep. Normally something would have come up by now.

Alfred stood at attention, holding a plate of food. "Master Bruce, you need rest and food. Please consider taking some time for yourself."

"I don't have time Alfred. Joker is loose planning who knows what, and I can't find a trace of him anywhere. Has Dick or Barbara checked in yet?"

"No sir, I have not heard from either of them."

Bruce looked around the cave, so much lonelier now, so much darker. Turning back for his cowl and cape, he grasped them with shaking hands, worry beginning to gnaw at his stomach. "Excuse me Master Bruce, there is somebody at the door." Bruce nodded absently. Deciding to wait, just in case they came to the front door instead of the cave door, Bruce sat down to munch on a sandwich and sip some tea that Alfred had left. Reclining ever so slightly, Bruce began to drift off to sleep.

"Excuse me Master Bruce, a package from Master Dick arrived." Bruce instantly woke up, wondering why Dick would send a package to the house. Taking the small box from Alfred he looked it over. Typed, so no idea of the handwriting. Spitting in disgust Bruce removed a small knife and cut the tape loose. Opening it up, he closed his eyes and set the package down. Breathing deep, he moved something to the side and removed a single playing card. A Joker. Flipping it over he read in small print.

_Bruce, oh Brucey! I have always dreamed of giving you the finger, here is two. Hahahahahahahaha._

_ J._

Bruce removed the two fingers, relatively fresh, with dried blood on the ends, and moved slowly over to his scanner. Scanning the prints in, with horror he saw the identifying names matching the finger prints. Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon-ID Confirmed.

Head down in his hand he stifled back his fears. Not only did the Joker have Dick and Barb, he sent this here, to Wayne Manor, addressed to himself. This was new, this was dangerous. Every person Bruce was associated with was at danger. Justice Leaguers, friends, co-workers. All in danger. "Alfred, try and contact Zatana for me. I have to go break an old friends heart, and destroy his trust." "Yes Master Bruce" Alfred replied, voice cracking with sorrow.

**4 Hours Ago-Gotham City 3AM**

Nightwing sat on a roof, watching as Batgirl swung down to investigate a van in the street. His mind focused on Bruce's words to stay together, he was poised to move at a moment's notice. Down below, Batgirl looked in the back of the van, then waved frantically for Nightwing to follow. Jumping from the roof, Nightwing landed on a fire escape, then bounced off a wall twice, swinging off a lower balcony, and landing in a crouch next to her. Peering in the back of the van was a totally nude body, bound hand and foot, with a mask on her face. "Keep watch" Nightwing whispered. Batgirl turned back and stepped into the shadows, the dark masking her completely. Observing the lock briefly, Nightwing looked around and caved in the back window, reaching through and unlocking the van from the inside. "Miss. Miss!" he harshly whispered. He pulled open the vans door, and was instantly impaled by a dozen needles, fired from the front of the van. "Nightwing!" Barbara gasped, rushing forward, only to be shot again with more needles from the van. The last thing either remembered was maniacal laughter.

An hour, maybe two passed before they both regained consciousness. Looking around, they were maskless, capeless, and beltless, a long chain around their wrist, tied to the ground. Gritting his teeth Nightwing looked at Barb. There was fear in her eyes. Helpless, in the hands of the Joker, they waited for something to happen. Minutes later they heard laughter, quite at first, then building in volume until it was deafening.

"Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon. My my my. I would say I was surprised, but the surprise is I knew. Hahahahahaha. I have known for years. Poor Bruce thinks nobody knows? Hahahahaha. His pride will be your downfall."

Dick looked at the Joker and noticed something never there before, total madness. Whatever happed to the Joker between prison sentences was drastic and life changing.

"See, I have fought Batman for years, and have seen Bruce Wayne almost as much. I realized some time ago they were one and the same, but it wasn't important, because Batman was the one I wanted to destroy." Hahahahaha "He has been pushed but never pushes back. Never will cross that line. I'm tired of living, the in and out of jail, the profitable then failed money schemes. So I decided to quit playing dear old Bruce's games. I realized, if I want to destroy the bat, I break Bruce's heart. And oh yes, he has a heart. Anybody who spends this much time training children and fighting against crime has a heart." A knife appeared in the Jokers hand. With frightening speed the hand darted out, squeezing Dick at the wrist. A flick of the blade and Dick screamed as his middle finger was cleanly cut from his hand. Grinning, the Joker picked it up, and placed it in his mouth, as one would a spare nail. "Now for the bitch. I have twice as much reason to hate you as Dicky here." Hand snapping out again, Barbara screamed as her middle finger flew into the air. "That handles Bruce's souvenir for the night. But, I think daddy dearest might want a piece of you to remember. Oh the exchange between Gordon and Bruce when he finds out you trained his precious daughter to fight crime." Hahahahaha

"Now dearie, let's see what we can send daddy Gordon." With a menacing smile, the Joker moved forward, knife weaving circles in the air.

**Metropolis-7AM, The Daily Planet**

"Ms. Lane? Somebody here to see you, says she has a story and needs to tell it to somebody." Lois looked up from her computer, a faint frown on her face. "Did she give a name?" Lois inquired.

"Yes ma'am, a Missus Harlequin." Lois froze. Of all the times for Clark to be off planet. "Was she dressed like a crazy clown?"

"No ma'am, she is huddled up in a brown overcoat, blonde hair, real pretty face, but real scared, keeps looking over her shoulder."

Lois thought for a moment, that didn't exactly sound like Harley, sounds almost like she is running from something, or somebody. Remembering that the Joker had escaped just recently, Lois decided that maybe Harley was still trying to go straight. "I'll be down in a moment, put her in conference room A".

Reaching into her purse, Lois pulled out her phone and dialed Bruce Wayne's number. "Hi, this is Bruce Wayne, leave a message." "Bruce, this is Lois Lane, in Metropolis. Harley is here wanting to talk to me, and I was wondering if you knew what was up? She seems scared, so I am going to try to help her. Clark won't be back from his trip for another week or so, but I wanted to let somebody know. Call me back."

Walking down stairs she paused to remove her stun gun from her purse, and slide it up her sleeve. Bruce had designed this one for her, very potent, very small, and very easy to use. Opening the door, she saw Harley curled up in a chair, hair disheveled, eyes wide with panic. "Harley, you wanted to see me?" Harley jumped at the sound and looked over at Lois. "Ms. Lane? I am so sorry, I didn't know who to turn to. Didn't know where I could go where he couldn't get me. He has gone mad, and he knows. He knows who Batman is. I don't know what else he knows, but, he terrified me."

Lois froze with panic. Bruce's worst nightmare made real. The most psychotic person ever encountered, knew who he was, could probably find out who his friends are. May even know who she is. Lois took a couple steps forward, placed her hand on Harley's shoulder. "It will be ok, you did well by coming here." "I'm so sorry Ms. Lane" whispered Harley. Lois felt a small prick in her arm, and looked down into Harley's eyes, reading the sorrow apparent there. "It's what he wants." Lois felt her brain go soft, felt her body control disappear. "Now tell them you are taking me to get something to eat, and let's go," Harley whispered. Firmly under the control of Poison Ivy's toxin, Lois turned and left the building, getting into Harleys van, and disappearing into the morning.

**Gotham PD, 7:30AM**

Jim Gordon sat at his chair looking over the previous night's reports. Still nothing on the Joker. Rubbing his temple, he wondered if Batman had any news. Well, if he did, he would find out soon enough.

"Commissioner Gordon? A package arrived for you," called out Officer Montoya. Gordon looked up, an eyebrow raised. Montoya brought the package over for him, and turned to leave. His stomach began to drop out, the package was a little too neat, a little too tidy. "Wait Montoya, close the door and the blinds." Taking a deep breath Gordon opened the tiny envelope at the top.

_At your age Gordon, you should be bouncing your grandkids on your knee. Never say your Uncle Joker never gave you what you needed._

_ J._

Hands trembling, Gordon opened the box, and a pungent smell wafted out. Looking in, he closed his eyes and gagged. "What..?" Montoya walked over slowly and looked down. "Madre de dios" she whispered. Looking up, pain in his eyes he asked "Is that?"

"Yes sir, ovaries."

Barbara! Jim slumped forward, gasping for air, choking back the tears, the nausea. What manner of madman would do this, why Barbara? Jerking straight up Gordon remembered that she was going out with Dick Grayson last night. He had to call Bruce! Pausing, his hand shaking, knowing the truth, finally, but still not accepting it. How could he? Could it be true? From Robin to Nightwing, and then once Barbara started seeing Dick, a red-headed Batgirl appears? Sinking down in his chair, he caught his breath. Maybe he always knew, and just pushed it away.

A breeze wafted through a now open window, a sign of _his_ arrival. "Jim, we need to talk" whispered a voice he knew so well, yet sounded different. Wracked with pain, with agony. Spinning around Jim leapt to his feet. "Damn straight we need to talk. You son of a Bitch!" A whisper of metal on leather and Montoya had her weapon drawn, pointed at Batman. "You bastard, we trusted you! She is my friend!" Jim turned slowly. "Did you know?" he asked softly, a deadly undertone to his voice. "No, just now several years of pieces clicked," replied Montoya, tears running down her face. "Lock the door Montoya, and stay," asked Gordon.

Batman stood there, knowing there was a chance this day would come, knowing this would be the end of all he had worked for, all he had sacrificed. He knew the moment he began training his oldest friend's daughter, this day would come.

"Take off the damn mask, face me man to man, _Bruce,_" snarled Gordon.

Bruce stood there momentarily, then removed his cowl. Eyes steady as they met Gordon's. Looking at his face, Gordon realized something, he had aged, and he was in pain. "What the hell is going on? Why is the Joker still lose? Why, with that maniac loose, is my daughter out there! You know what he is capable of, you know what he can do, and you sent my daughter, and your son out there to look for him!" Trembling with rage Gordon stepped forward into Bruce's face. "I have half a mind to arrest you here and now, and prosecute you for all the laws you have broken, that I have turned a blind eye too because of the good you do. But, I need you to find the Joker, find my daughter. After, all bets are off."

Bruce looked at his old friend and nodded. "You will be arresting me afterwards anyway. I am ending this. No more. No more lives will the Joker destroy."

"Good! You should have ended that maniac after he killed Robin! If you would have, my daughter would be safe right now and would never have become this vigilante that I now have to arrest as well, just as soon as she is safe." In pure horror, Montoya stood there, gun lowered, as the two men she admired most in this world, began a path down a lawless road, beginning to throw away over a decade of good deeds. At that point, she made her mind up, she would find the Joker and end him, and hopefully that would snap these two out of their self-destructive ways. Quietly she whispered, attempting to break the tension "What about the Justice League? You two are too close to this, let them bring him in."

"I can't bring the League in. I can't risk this happening to any of them as well. The Joker is deranged, yes, but highly intelligent. My reputation won't matter as most people think I am an all-nighter away from becoming insane myself. He will know how to exploit them, get under their skin, and get them to lose control." Raising his head, Gordon saw something in Bruce's eyes he had never seen before, rage. "And, I want him myself. He is my responsibility." Slipping his cowl back on, he turned to leave through the window. "Wait! Why were you coming here? What did you know?" Jim asked.

"One hand on the window, one on the wall Batman paused then turned around. "I received a package as well, at Wayne Manor, addressed to me, as Bruce. It was Dick and Barbara's middle fingers. I was coming to tell you what I did to your daughter, ask for forgiveness, then kill the Joker." Gordon stood there, new pain wracking his body. "That changes nothing you know."

"I know."

Putting his hand on the side of his cowl, and pressing lightly he answered his radio. "Master Bruce, Lois Lane called, she said she was meeting with Harley Quinn and thought she was in danger. I can't raise her, and Perry said she hasn't been seen since this morning."

In pure rage Batman slammed his fist through the wooden window. "What happened?" Gordon asked. "He took somebody else, added them to his collection. Jim, I am trusting you with this, but please, keep this secret for me. It could have world ending ramifications." Sighing Bruce added" The Joker took Superman's girlfriend, and he is off world for another week." Swinging away, Batman took one last look at his friends face, then focused on getting back to the cave, to meet with Zantana, find the Joker, and end this madness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Batcave, 8AM**

Batman watched patiently as Zatana began to cast her locator spell. He knew enough to keep quiet, besides, he had his own dark thoughts to consider. "I'm Ready Bruce." Zatana stood in front of a holographic map of Gotham city, raised her arms and began to chant. Mystic energy flowed from her to the two fingers, then shot directly to the map. Bruce rose and stared in horror as the spell indicated at least 20 different locations.

Slumping down, head in his hands he asked, "Are they, I mean, did the spell work?" Puzzled Zatana looked at the map. "Yes, it worked. But, this doesn't mean they are dismembered, so don't panic, yet."

Bruce looked up at the map again. "How could the Joker do this? Foil a tracking spell?" Zatana knelt down in front of Bruce and took his hands in hers. "Bruce, it could be pieces of their hair, pieces of skin, anything that is part of them would reflect in the spell. He must have known after 3 weeks of trying to find him, at this point you would resort to a spell. That's why he sent you the fingers, to drive you that way and to see the results of what he had done. Give me some time, I can create a new one that will find the largest piece of mass." Wrapping her arms around Bruce she gave him a quick hug. Returning the hug briefly, stiffly, Bruce stood up. "I need to contact the League, give them a heads up about friends and family being in danger."

Bruce walked over to his computer, and flopped down in his chair. He paused, hand hovering over the button that would initiate League communication protocol. Breathing deep, he pressed down on it. Nearly instantly, Diana's face appeared on the monitor. "Bruce, I was about to…Hera! What's wrong?"

"Diana, I need to issue a League alert. The Joker has taken Batgirl, Nightwing, and Lois Lane. He, knows. Knows who I am. There is no telling what else he has learned."

"Oh Bruce, no." Looking over her shoulder Diana turned back to the monitor. "Bruce, we were about to call you. Wally and Artemis, they are gone. Kidnapped from school this morning. They knew who they were, were ready for a speedster and an archer. Could the Joker have contacted others? Sometimes, one piece of the puzzle fits, and the rest becomes clear. Finding out your identity could have been the cascading piece that unravels the League as a whole."

Feeling the crushing weight of total defeat on his shoulders, Bruce stood up. "It's possible Diana. At this point, I think probable. No Leaguers, or members of offshoot teams need to be out of uniform, and alone. At least not until we find the Joker, learn who he told, and put an end to this. Get J'onn to monitor social media, scan for any and all instances of Leaguers and associates, and make sure none of this information goes viral. Tell Kaldur to get the team together now, and keep them under wraps. Send Canary, Green Arrow, and Red Tornado down to keep an eye on them. They can research from computers, but no field work." Diana nodded. "Do you need help Bruce? Do you need me?"

"The fewer risk, the less targets. If I fail, contact Alfred or Gordon, they will have what information I have and continue the fight for me."

Diana looked down, then back up. "Take care Bruce."

Zatana walked up, placing her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Wally, Artemis, Dick, Barb and Lois. There is no connection other than being associated with the League."

Standing up, pulling his cowl back over his face he turned to Zatana. "I am going to be hitting the streets, looking and listening for anything. Work on that spell some more, and when it works, call me." Zatana nodded, smiling.

**Gotham City, somewhere 9AM June 1**

"Wakey wakey children" cackled a maniacal voice, crackling with static. Wally raised his head and looked around. His eyes met those of Dick Grayson first. "Dick? Where are we?"

Dick shook his head. "Not sure, we were unconscious when they brought us in."

"Us?"

"Batgirl and myself. She is over there. I…I don't think she is going to make it. The Joker carved out her ovaries and sent them to her dad."

Gagging back the bile that was rising in his throat Wally turned his head the best he could. He could barely see Artemis crumpled in the corner, and another figure next to her. "How did they get you Wally? Who got you?" Wally shook his head, trying to remember. "Two goons. They were ready for us, knew who we were. Is this a hit on the Team?"

Dick paused, then shook his head. "No, the Joker is trying to break Batman. Or Superman. The woman over there beside Artemis? That's Lois Lane." Wally turned and looked, his eyes growing huge. "Is he insane? How did he find out about us? Our secret identities?" Dick frowned, "Not sure, he claimed he always knew who Batman was, but only recently did he decide the real way to attack him was through his friends and team mates. I don't understand the entire Superman angle, but it can't be good."

"Of course it can't be good, unless you are me of course. Hahahahaha. If Bats chickens out, I know for sure I can push the man of steels buttons."

Wally and Dick jerked in surprise as the Joker walked out of the shadows. How did he get down here that fast, they thought. "Ole Bats is a little slow in responding, so I think, I think I will send him some encouragements." Walking over to Wally, with an evil grin spreading across his face, he drew his blood stained knife. "Better hope ole Dick here or Babs doesn't have anything contagious. Not that you will care much in a couple of minutes." With a purely hysterical laugh, the Joker rolled Wally over, binding him flat on the ground. "Let's see how fast you can be, with no hamstring boy."

Wally screamed in agony as the Joker hacked and slashed his way through his pants, then into his skin. Vaguely he heard Dick and Artemis scream his name, then the pain took over and he passed out. Upon awakening the Joker was in front of him, holding up two long muscles. "Good, you are awake for this." Turning to Artemis the Joker brandished his knife. "Admittedly, I don't work out much, so I don't know which muscles would pull back a bowstring." Hand on his chin the Joker looked at Artemis. "I guess I am going on a treasure hunt!" Leaping on Artemis he plunged the knife into her shoulder and carved the muscle from her shoulder, down to her triceps. "Hahahaha" he cackled, dancing around. "Now, how to get the best rise from Bats. I guess the muscles, and this video will be enough." Laughing the Joker spun around the bodies. Suddenly, he stopped mid-spin. "I almost forgot. Ms. Lane. The beautiful reporter who has a face for TV, but works at a newspaper. Let's make the face fit the job, shall we?" Eyes filled with terror, flicking back and forth between the knife coated in blood, and the camera in the other hand, she began to shake with fear.

As the Joker began to work on Lois, in the shadows stood a small figure. Harley was appalled. Sure, they had killed before, but it had a humorous twinge to it. This, this was madness. Brutality. Insanity. Eyes filled with pity looked over at Barbara Gordon. Her ovaries. The one thing to really destroy a woman, remove her ovaries. With a shudder she realized he could just as easily turn on her. Setting her jaw, she made up her mind, turned and crept out.

The Joker paused in mid slice and turned to face the shadows. "Lenny, Bruno, follow her. Abduct whoever she meets, leave her there alone. Mess her up if you want." Grinning the Joker returned to his work.

**Wayne Manor- 9:30am June 1**

"Good Heavens! What are you doing here!" Alfred screamed as he reached for a sword cane. "Wait, Jeeves, wait!" cried Harley as she held her hands up. "I'm alone, and I need to see Bruce immediately."

"You pulled that on Lois and it worked, too bad it will not work twice," threatened Alfred. "Doh, it worked jus fine, yar Bruno?" "Yar Lenny". Harley gasped in shock as Lenny and Bruno appeared in the driveway behind her. "Thanks for leading us here Harley, saved us some time tracking the ole coot down." Harley pushed Alfred and yelled "Run!". Launching herself forward she planted both feet on Bruno's shoulders, then flipped backwards, kicking him in the lower jaw. Before she landed she felt a crippling pain across her back. Lenny stood over her, holding a crowbar. "Bitch" was the last word she heard as the crowbar came slamming down across her head.

Alfred watched in horror as Harley took a crowbar to the back, then the head. The gentleman inside wished to help, the realist knew he stood no chance, and Batman's butler knew this could be the chance Bruce needed. Reaching into his pocket, he activated a small device that would alert Bruce to his position. Running out into the yard he yelled "wait, leave her alone, I will go with you." Bruno stood shakily to his feet, then launched a wicked right hand across Alfred's jaw. "Damn right you will Jeeves."

Miles away, in Gotham, Batman paused for a moment, and reached into his belt for a handheld GPS. The beeping in his cowl indicated Alfred had initiated his emergency tracking device. That could only mean the Joker, or somebody came after him. Bruce observed the dot for a few moments, then heading back to his car. Maybe now, he would get some answers.

**The Batcave 10:30AM June 1****st**

Barry Allen sped through the entrance of the cave yelling hysterically for Batman. "Bruce! Batman! Alfred!" In seconds he had covered the entire cave, ending up near the computer. A flashing light on the computer caught his attention, so he pushed it. Instantly the computer began replaying the scene from upstairs, showing Harleys beating and Alfred's abduction. The Flash was upstairs and at Harley's side in an instant, checking for a pulse. Touching his fingers to the side of his head he activated his comm-link. "Flash to Watchtower, come in Watchtower."

"Flash, this is Diana, did you find him?" "Nothing Diana, but I need an emergency transport for two, direct to the med bay." A tingling sensation surrounded him as he was teleported miles above to the Watchtower, directly to a med station. Laying Harley down he looked around as 2 doctors rushed forward. "She was beaten pretty bad, barely alive, but she might know something that will help us." "We will do our best Flash. Prep for surgery!"

Flash walked out and nearly collided with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. "Flash, is that who I think it is?" Diana gasped? "And you brought her here, with all that is going on?"

Flash held up his hands "Yes, its Harley. She showed up at Bruce's house, and his butler answered the door. She was followed and beaten pretty badly. Alfred went out to help and they knocked him out and left. She may know where the Joker is." J'onn looked down, eyes glowing faintly green. "She is too deep in a coma, and too wracked with pain for me to read her mind right now."

Diana nodded. "Any luck with Bruce?" Flash shook his head. "No, nothing. Any luck here?" Diana shook her head. "No. He is comm silent and has turned off anything we could use to track him with." Flash shook his head. "We really need him right now. Did you tell Green Arrow?" Diana nodded. "We showed him the video and a picture of the muscle. He broke down pretty bad, then got furious." Reaching out a hand, Diana touched Barry on the shoulder. "How are you holding up? Not only the video about Wally and Artemis, but the fact that they know who you are as well?" Flash shook his head. "I could care less if that freak told the world who I am, but this? First Dick and Barbara, now Wally and Artemis. And don't forget, he has Lois as well."

"Bridge to all League members. Please tune into a local monitor for an emergency broadcast from earth."

Barry zipped over to the closest monitor and turned it on. The Joker was staring back at them. "Greetings fellow citizens, aliens, and psychopaths. I interrupt your lives, to change them. Haaahahahaha. I am quite disappointed with your news media, why, after everything I have done the past 12 hours, and nary a peep on the news about me. Of course, it could be because the award winning Lois Lane has been occupied." The camera flipped over to show Lois, and Barry retched, while Diana gasped. "Track that signal, find the root origination point, now!" Diana bellowed into a microphone. Forcing herself to look at the monitor, she saw Lois swaying on her feet, one eye gouged out, both sides of her lips carved up into a gruesome grin, and several teeth missing. Her nose had been sewn shut, forcing her to breath out of her mouth, which also showed her tongue swollen and perforated with holes.

"Now, here is the plan. I want Superman, or Clark Kent, either will do, to come interview me and write down my side of the story. I want the world to know how I am this way, because of Batman. They have twelve hours to make contact, or bodies, will begin to pile up." At that, the screen went blank. Diana punched the comm button. "Did you get a trace?" "No ma'am, it was buffered and routed too many times. We did record it for Superman, there might have been a message in it framed so only he could see it."

Looking around at each other, they wondered what to do, or how to reach Superman.

**Gotham City, Abandoned movie theatre, Noon- June 1**

Batman checked his GPS again, verifying this was the place. The dot had not moved in 30 minutes. Which was either good, or bad. His hand hovered over his League transponder, and he momentarily thought about breaking silence, but decided his best bet was to get in, get it over with, and call for clean-up. He couldn't be bothered with noises or distractions at this point. He launched a wire over, and slid across to the roof. Locating an access door, he picked the lock and went in, landing on the rafters. A groan caused him to spin around, and what he saw broke his heart. Dick was tied across the rafters, in some sort of web roping, primarily across his upper body. His shirt was missing, and carved into his chest was a mockery of Superman's "S" shield, with a "J" instead. Inserted into his navel, was the tracking device. "Bruce, Bruce, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you? I know how you think, how those around you think. Now, here is your moral quandary. Your ward, your son, tied up like a pig in a smoker. Save him, or save your friends daughter. Admittedly, it would be more profitable to save Dick, ole Babs here doesn't look like she has much time to live." A spotlight turned on, showing Barbara hanging upside down, with what appeared to be a rope between her waist, and continuing to the ground. The Joker laughed again and two flames appeared under two separate ropes. "Is the flame going to spring the trap? Or is it a distraction? I know you are thinking of sacrificing them to find me, but rest assured, I am nowhere near. Hahahahahaaaaa"

Batman looked over at the ropes, but they were too much of a mess to tell which rope did what. His only hope was to put out the candles, and evaluate it in a second. Call in League help. With careful aim he threw a bat-a-rang at both candles, extinguishing them. The second the flames went out, he heard a click, and a whoosh as a knife swept out, cutting a single rope. In horror he watched as a large skid fell to the ground from above. Dick screamed, straining and Bruce realized the skid was attached to one arm, and the webbing was holding his body immobile. The battle lasted only a second, then Dicks arm was ripped from its socket with a wrenching pop, and a gushing of blood. Another scream rent the air, and Barbara was bent upwards, and a hook emerged from her back, severing her spinal column. Batman heard a yell, and realized it was himself. With no hesitation he leapt to Dicks side, and stuffed part of his cape in the wound to staunch the blood loss. He fired another wire towards Barbara, wrapping it around the cable holding her up, and reeled her in. "Batman to Watchtower, emergency transport to hospital bay, two patients with massive trauma." A slight distortion of air, and they were gone, with only laughter behind in their place,


End file.
